Judgement Day
by XLilianneiaX
Summary: Abby thought her life was perfect. Her friends, Her family. But then something happened that she couldn't prevent...


**Judgment Day**

Laine was my best friend. Ever since the beginning of our freshman year of high school, we had told each other everything. When we met, we cliqued. Something told me this was a friendship I would want to build and not desert when the going got rough. She turned my life around.

Over the summer, everything that could possibly happen did. My boyfriend of 5 months dumped me. My best friend began to hang with the populars and leave me in the rain. My parents had gotten a divorce. I was a wreck. I felt that there was no need for school, so in the first couple of weeks, my grades were horrific. Laine was in my American History class. I had seen her time after time in the hall, but had never talked to her.

One day while standing at my locker, she came to me and said, " Abby, right?" She knew my name? She handed me my History book. " You left it in class," she said.

" Thank you," I replied. She began to walk away. Something made me yell, " Hey!" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

" I was wondering… if you would help me with my History? I'm not very good." A smile developed on her face.

"Sure. Meet me at the County Library after school." She walked away.

Thus, began the everlasting friendship we had.

Over the course of the next year and a half, my grades were up to As and Bs, I had gotten a new boyfriend, and Laine had began to date my best friend from middle school, Elex. We were great. I had always wondered why she had wanted to befriend me, an African-American outcast to the A-List society. Then it happened. I call it Judgment Day.

That day, Laine was late for class. I didn't think much of it. She sometimes had orthodontist appointments and would be late. But on Judgment Day she didn't come in until 12. Elex and I sat at the lunch table when I saw her come in. Her eyes were swelled; her hair tangled and ratty, and her clothes were mismatched. This wasn't like her. She was always self-conscious about her looks. What could have drove her to come in looking so horrible? No one said anything to her as she headed for our table. I suppose everyone sensed that something was wrong. I looked at Elex. He had a concerned look on his face. When she sat down, I saw she was blank, and for the first time in her life that I had known her, looked truly alone in the world. I got up out of my seat and sat beside her. She looked into my eyes. I saw fear, and a little child cowering. I grabbed my backpack, stood up, and pulled Laine up with me. " Come on," I whispered. " Go to the bathroom," I told her. She didn't say anything. She only did as I said. " Don't worry," I said to Elex. " I'll cheer her up." I walked into the bathroom to see Laine on the floor crying. I felt so horrible for her. I picked her up and began to comb her hair back into a ponytail. I could hear her as she tried to contain her sobs. Afterwards, I got some toilet paper, wet it, and began to clean her face. For a moment, I felt like she was my child, helping her do all the things she could not yet do. I took a shirt from my bag, a spare, and had her go put it on. It matched pretty well. After I was done, I asked her, " What's wrong, Lay-lee?" Her next three words still ring in my mind like it was only a minute ago. The three words are something I thought I would never hear from anyone I knew, but I did. I could have collapsed down crying like she had some minutes ago, but I didn't. I only stood there, petrified for my friend.

" I have cancer."

She looked in the mirror, and then came to hug me. I embraced her tightly. How could this happen to such a great person? Yes, she was not perfect, but she was so wonderful and caring. What had she done to deserve it?

" I have to tell Elex," she whispered. " I'm afraid."

I let go and looked her dead straight in the eye. " He'll still think your great."

She simply nodded. She didn't believe me. I led her back to the cafeteria, and I sat down. "Elex, I have to talk to you." He looked up at her and then to me. I nodded. Go. He stood up and followed her outside.

Before I knew it, I was at the door watching them as Laine broke the bad news. I saw her hesitate a number of times, but once she had got it out, Elex pulled her in and held her close. I saw Laine's shirt get wet. He was crying. She had found his weakness. I felt the hot tears begin to trail down my face. He held her for quiet a while. He was trying to ground her there, I know. Keep her from leaving. I cried a bit harder.

Laine went into the hospital two weeks and three days after Judgment Day. When I went to visit, my heart broke into pieces, seeing her there, helpless as ever. Elex couldn't stand to look at her, but did, as often as possible, usually in tears, as was I. I could tell that Elex was dying slowly with her. Every day he would visit, and look at her with hope and determination when everyone knew there was none. I would tell her about school, who was dating who, and such. And Elex would say he loved her. Laine's dad respected Elex, and was in the room when Elex first told Laine he loved her. He stood up, walked over to Elex, and hugged him. They both cried. It was odd, because Laine's dad was always so protective, but was hugging the guy who had told his daughter he loved her, and meant it. Even though, her body was pale, Laine's eyes always sparkled every time I saw her. I admire her. She was so positive when things were dire.

I now know Laine is with me where ever I go. On January 1, 2004, at 12 am, she passed away. Everyone was there. Elex, me, her cousins, her sister, everyone. Her last words still give me comfort at times in darkest, even though they should not. Her eyes were open, looking around at everyone.

" I'm about to leave," she rasped softly. Elex rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. " I love you," she said to him. The first time she had said it to him. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Her parents were on the other side. " I'm sorry I always fought with you guys. I love you like nothing else. I never regret being brought into this world." Her head slowly turned to me. "Abby…" she gasped. I ran beside Elex.

" Yes?" I cried.

" You are my bestest friend. Please don't give up on painting. I think you are great. Oh!" she exclaimed. I leaned in.

"Yes?"

She pointed to the book lying on the table. I recognized it as her journal. " I've wrote until I can write no more. My will is in there, and some other things you might need to know. She turned her head back to her parents. "When you're done with it, give it back to Abby. Promise?" Her voice was barely audible now.

Her mother sobbed quietly, "Promise."

Her eyes were closing now. " I love you all, and never feel sorry for me. Put use to actions, and work for a better tomorrow. Without dreams we have… nothing… to go… by." Laine's eyes closed. "Love."

The screen flat-lined.

As soon as it did, I felt a shiver go up my spine, and as I would find out later, so did Elex. Laine is within me, guiding me through life.

While she was alive, Laine taught me that being strong is not an appearance, it's an action. She was the only person who could have withstood such pain through those months. And that to be happy, first, I have to make changes. I now still have my boyfriend, get straight As, and am cooping with my parents divorce. One thing I also do is go up to every new student and make friends with them. After all, I think I owe Laine that much.


End file.
